


Evil or Good?

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Forging the Garnet [5]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: She couldn't tell what her daughter was blossoming into
Series: Forging the Garnet [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679500





	Evil or Good?

Evil. It's a strong and hideous word to apply to someone. Good. It's a beautiful word to apply to someone. Everyone can be one or the other or somewhere in between.

Madeleva isn't sure yet what Madelyn is blossoming into becoming. At the moment she's a child, a seed that's growing, but into what her mother doesn't know.

It's scary to look at a life you brought into the world and now just see good. Not see the possibility of greatness, but something dark. Worse knowing that you helped put it there by the things you did or didn't.


End file.
